New Life For The Kitsune
by OtakuBoii
Summary: Summary: Naruto has been sent to a school to control his tenant when an accident happened during Jiraiya’ s training. That school…was YOUKAI ACADEMY!My first story.Please review and send me tips if you want . Naruto x Mizore


Youkai Gakuen Kitsune

Summary: Naruto has been sent to a school to control his tenant when an accident happened during Jiraiya 's training. That school…was YOUKAI ACADEMY!!!

Disclaimer: I *sniff* as much as I don't want to say this….I don't own Naruto or Rosario + Vampire *walks into a corner and cries his heart out*

Naruto sat in silence as the bus to Youkai Gakuen was reaching their destination. He thought back to why he had to go to this school.

_(Flashback)_

"_Hey!!!!ERO-SENNIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!That's totally not fair…..why…why do I have to leave?"Naruto asked losing his never ending happiness._

"_Gaki …you know already, you almost killed me during training and now I'm sending you to this academy so you can control Kyuubi' s power!"Jiraiya shouted back as he kept on writing in his perverted notepad while giggling perversely._

"_Well, if that's the case, then…I going to miss everyone…I have to go back to my loneliness…"Naruto said as he felt tears build up in his eyes while looking down at the ground."I'm sorry Naruto…but the deals been set already" Jiraiya said in a unusual monotone voice._

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto let out a depressing sigh as he still sat in silence at the back of the bus.

"Hey kid, you goin' to Youkai Academy?"The bus driver asked with his eyes glowing.

"Hai Bus driver-san" Naruto replied in his own monotone, emotionless voice. The bus driver smirked at the kid before saying.

"You better be careful over there, things are not normal, so try to stay out of trouble" the bus driver said as he pulled in by the scarecrow (AN: you know what I'm talkin' about lol).

"Hai, don't worry about me, I don't find trouble-"Naruto turned his head towards the man, "but trouble usually finds me…"he turned back around and headed out towards the school.

"Hmm…this year is going to be interesting…hehehe"the bus driver said to himself as he watched the kid walk off.

Naruto was making his way through the creepy woods while in brooding mode, staring into space with emotionless eyes. He heard the sounds of a bike coming his way but marked it as unimportant. After a few minutes, he heard the noise again. He stopped walking and took a glance behind him and noticed a girl with a red standard Youkai Academy uniform and blazing orange hair arranged into 2 pony tails, riding and the bike going full speed ahead. He jumped into the air and back-flipped 3 times over the girl and landing on his feet gracefully as if nothing happened .The girl(you should know her name already if you actually watched Rosario + Vampire Capu 2) came to a stop before she flipped over her bike and landed on her head. She turned to him and yelled,"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU STANDING YOU BAKA!!!!"

He simply walked past her and muttered," Shut up"and made his way to the academy. The girl(Kokoa)just stood there pissed out of her mind. She would get him back later (Yes, a Naruto and Kokoa rivalry).

Tsukune and Moka stared at each other in their own world… (You know)

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

"Moka-san"

"Tsukune"

They stood like that for several more minutes but soon ended when she lunged forward and bit into his neck," _KAPUCHUUUUUU"_

Mizore and Kurumu were about to square off against each other for some unknown reason. Mizore had her ice claws and Kurumu had her bat wings and claws.

Naruto was at the gate staring emotionless at the group of seniors and freshman. He noticed Tsukune' s little group and was slightly interested. He looked at everyone but stopped at one in particular. She had purple hair with violet eyes and a lollypop in her mouth. She had on her ice claws and was staring at Kurumu with the same eyes he had. _So she's the same as me…_he thought. He took at a lollypop of his own and stuck it into his mouth while slowly twirling it around. _Hmph, fighting on the first day of academy, that's just rude, _he thought while disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Back with the group…

Mizore and Kurumu launched at each other, ready to take of some faces when there was a gush of wind and leaves swirling, a boy with blond and hair, electrifying blue eyes, black and crimson ANBU clothes appeared and grabbed both girls by the wrist to stop their attack. It took them by surprised as well as Tsukune and Moka.

"Why are people fighting on the first day at the academy?"He asked in a perfectly monotone, emotionless voice which made everybody but Mizore cringe, since she thought he was pretty cool, _and cute…wait what! No! I. LOVE. TSUKUNE!!!!,_she thought while staring at his face and the lollypop in his mouth. Just like her. Eyes just like her. Voice just like her .Almost everything just like her. Indeed, he was cute, even hot. Whisker like marks on his cheeks, just made him cuter (nope not gay if that's what your thinking).Some freshman women had hearts in their eyes as they watched Naruto, the men seethed with anger, wondering _who the hell is this guy!?!?!?!?_.Naruto let go of their wrists and began to walk away but was stopped when Tsukune asked,"Hey what's your name? I'm Tsukune Aono. This is Moka Akashiya. That's Kurumu Kurono. She's Yukari Sendo. Finally Mizore Shirayuki".

Naruto turned around and face them all," Hai. Thank you for your kindness. My name is Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you all "he replied, bowing respectively, with his emotionless attitude. They each too, bowed respectively to Naruto. Just as Naruto turned around to walk away, he narrowly dodged a giant tree headed straight for his head. They all turned to face of the girl Naruto met earlier (Naruto met Kokoa when they were kids in this fic, they had a huge rivalry).

"We're not done yet baka!!!I still need to punish you!"Kokoa yelled," Ko-chan! Come here!"

"Hai Kokoa-sama!"Said the narrator bat as it flew in Kokoa' s hands as she squeezed and it turned into a giant bat with spikes on it.

"So Kokoa-chan…-"everyone turned to Naruto."-you seem to hate more than ever, even when we were kids…"Everyone except Kokoa visibly gasped at what he said. Kids!?!?!?!?No way.

"Sorry, Kokoa-chan, I have to get to class. Till' next time" he said as he disappeared a yellow flash.

Kokoa just walked away while mumbling something about _blond bakas_.

Mizore watched in fascination, Moka was petrified, Tsukune was worried, Yukari, was just feeling Kurumu' s boobs to see if they gotten bigger, Kurumu was disgusted. The new guy sure was interesting.

Everyone was settled in class and they waited for their sensei. Finally, a blond haired woman with a spaghetti top and mini-skirt and a cat tail walked into the room. She had to puffs in her hair that made it look like cat ears.

"Hello students! My name is Shizuka Nekomane and I will be your sensei this year!"Nekomane-sensei said to her students. Some cheered that they had their last year's sensei.

"As you all know, this school is for monsters…"

Everyone nodded except for Tsukune who's still not used to it.

"Also, we have a new student coming-"she didn't get to finish as there was a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. There, stood Naruto Namikaze.

*Stare*He just stared at Nekomane-sensei while twirling the lollypop in his mouth. He looked down and waltzed into the room and stood in the front staring blankly at the students.

"O-okay, can you introduce yourself to the class, say your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream" she said as she stood behind him.

"Hai sensei… My name is Naruto Namikaze, I like singing, My dislikes are perverts-" many girls relaxed at that,"-arrogant and annoying people, My hobbies are singing and-"he had a dejected look"-never mind… I don't really have a dream *sigh* but I'd like to make friends…"he finished.

Everyone just simply stared at him as he walked to his seat to the right of Mizore. Naruto seemed to tune Nekomane-sensei out as he took out what looked like a iPod / earphone thing. She noticed that it only holds 1 song, but see couldn't she which song it was.

It was lunch time and everyone in Tsukune' s group were sitting at their table, when Naruto happened to pass by and sit next to a tree by himself. They all noticed this and were thinking _why is he alone?_ They all got up from their seats and strolled up to him. They all also heard the song that he was listening to while he sang along with it.

(Cue Snow Storm by Rie Kugimiya)

(koori no kabe ga ima wa atakaku hodokete iku  
kajouna ai dato wa iwanaide hoshii  
omae to deatta ano hi kara FURIIZU  
shinu hodo ni SUKI de nemurenai yo  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
kokoro wa mou fukiarete  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
kogoeru hodo ni hageshii  
toriko ni sasete Ah PASSHON  
koi wa moumoku de ii sore ga HOWAITO AUTO  
mae ga mienakute mo omae dake miteru  
amakute fukaketsu KARAFURU KYANDII  
tokashita bun dake ROMANSU Cool  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
omoi wo tsunorasete wa  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
futari no kyori wo chijimete  
sawaritainda Ah PASSHON  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
kokoro wa mou fukiarete  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
kogoeru hodo ni hageshii  
toriko ni sasete Ah PASSHON

(Song end)

Mizore quickly realized that it was the song she sang on parents' day. She blushed at the thought of her and Naruto singing it together. He too, mastered the ability to talk and sing with a lollypop in their mouth. Mizore was the only one who had the guts to walk up and talk to him.

"Um…hey, Naruto-san"

He opened his eyes and stared at Mizore while blushing at her beauty as she sat next to him with a heartwarming smile.

"Hey, Mizore-chan, was there something you needed?"He asked.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to sing that song together. I sang it before and I already know the lyrics, pleeeeeease?" she asked giving puppy dog eyes.

"O-okay, M-Mizore-chan…"

(Cue Snowstorm *again*)

(English Lyrics this time ^_^)

(The wall of ice is now melting away  
I don't want you to say that I love you too much  
It started freezing the day I met you  
I love you to death, and I can't sleep  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
My heart has already been blown over  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
So violently it freezes  
It's made me a prisoner - Ah, passion  
It's okay if love is blind - that's a white out  
Even if I couldn't see before, all I see is you  
Sweet and essential colorful candy  
Only the part that melts is cool romance  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
My feelings are growing stronger  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
The distance between us is growing smaller  
I want to touch you - Ah, passion  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
My heart has already been blown over  
Snowstorm Snowstorm  
So violently it freezes  
It's made me a prisoner - Ah, passion)

(End song)

He noticed by the center of the song that she stopped singing. He took a glance to the right and saw that she fell asleep and was leaning on his shoulder, smiling. He blushed at the contact and carefully picked her up bridal style. Tsukune and the others noticed him and smiled as they walked away. Mizore had a peaceful smile on her face as she snuggled closer into Naruto' s chest which made him blush a darker shade of crimson. He walked to the girls' dorm and walked up to the lady behind the counter. The lady just glared at him.

"You know this is the girls dorm right?"She asked in a menacing voice.

"Umm..yeaaa.."He replied, showing her Mizore in his arms. The lady smiled at him and looked in the book,"Ahh Mizore-san, 4th floor down the hall with a chill through the door, you understand"

"Hai"

He walked down the hall and got to the room. The lady was right; it was so damn cold in that room. He walked through the blizzard of snow and set Mizore on her bed. As he was about to leave, he turned his head and smiled at her, his first smile in 6 years ,"Night, Mizore-chan…" and he left.


End file.
